Escaping the Darkness
by want2bauthor
Summary: Takes place right after IWTB. MSR


Escaping the Darkness

Rating: PG

MSR

A/N: This story takes place after IWTB. Right now it's one chapter, but I may add to it. It's my first attempt at fanfic so honest feedback is much appreciated!!

Scully walked through the front door and dropped her bag and keys on the table. Mulder had heard the front door and was walking out of his office to meet her. She looked up at him with a sad smile. He opened his arms and Scully immediately moved into them. She loved being in his arms like this and realized that she missed this over the past few days. Mulder had one arm around her back and the other was stroking her hair. Scully sighed as she felt him lean down to kiss the top of her head and whisper into her ear.

"I missed you" Mulder's breath against her ear still sent shivers down her spine, even after so many years together.

"Hmmm, I missed you too," Scully replied as she leaned her head back to give him a quick, but sweet kiss. They rested their foreheads together and stayed like that for a moment. It was a simple gesture, but to Mulder and Scully this action expressed volumes. It meant love, comfort, strength and so much more.

"How was the surgery? " Mulder asked while rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Scully sighed again. "It went as well as can be expected. I still feel like everyone thinks I am a horrible person for putting Christian through this, but he is doing really well. I think his parents are starting to become more hopeful."

Mulder pulled his head back so he could hold her face in both of his hands. "Scully you are not a horrible person for doing this. You are saving this boy's life. When everyone else was ready to give up on him, you were the one person who believed he had a chance." He started to rub her cheek with his thumb as his voice got lower, "Father Joe _was_ right: 'Don't give up'. You are so amazing." Mulder gave Scully a small smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

Scully couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She mover her arms around Mulder's neck and cried softly into his neck. Mulder hugged her tightly to him and resumed rubbing her back. After a moment, Scully composed herself and pulled back to look into Mulder's eyes. They were able to communicate so much through eye contact; it was something they have been able to do for years. Her eyes communicated her thanks, while his expressed his love for her.

"Mulder…" Scully looked toward the floor… "I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for the other day. I think all the stress and emotion I was feeling from trying to help Christian…it was just too much." Scully looked up as Mulder opened his mouth to say something. She put her hand on his chest. "Wait…I just want to finish…I'm so happy that you were able to go back to doing what you love. And as much as I want to leave the past behind me, I could never take that away from you….I realized that I could never give up on us. When I couldn't……when…..I couldn't find you….I….I was so scared. I would not be able to do this without you – without us…." Scully trailed off and waited timidly for Mulder's response.

Mulder took her hand that was on his chest and brought it to his lips so he could her palm. "Scully, I'm sorry for putting you through that…again," Mulder said with a small chuckle that brought a smile to Scully's lips as well. She had saved him countless times in the past, but then he had done the same for her. He kissed her forehead before continuing, "I know I was selfish, but it just felt so good to be out there again, working on a case like that. I think I got carried away with it all. But you are worth so much more to me than anything. And I meant what I said….we can walk away from it all – just you and me."

Scully smiled at the memory from that morning. She had come back to the house not knowing what to expect. She wasn't ready to let Mulder go, but after the past days, she just didn't know what would happen between the two of them. When he followed her out of the house, she knew they would be okay. The kiss they had shared was a promise of a future together and it gave her hope.

Scully was brought back to the present by Mulder's mouth on her cheek. She smiled as he trailed kisses to her ear. "I love you Scully," his voice was raspy in her ear and once again, she shivered slightly. This man could drive her wild. Mulder continued the trail of kisses to her neck. When he found that sensitive spot where her collar bone meets her neck, Scully moaned softly and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately. She wanted, needed to show him that whatever happened between them recently, only made them stronger.

Reluctantly, Mulder pulled back, out of breath. He looked down at Scully and smiled lovingly at her. Scully returned his smile and squeezed him around the waist.

"So what do you think Scully? Should we leave it all behind?"

"No, I'm tired of hiding from the darkness. I'm ready to face it head on…but I will take you up on the offer to get away – for a little while anyway," Scully said with a twinkle in her eye.

Mulder laughed, "I will take you anywhere you want to go."

"I want to go somewhere warm…" she kissed him. "…and sunny…" she kissed him again. "…and private…" she kissed him long and hard.

"I think that can be arranged, my dear," Mulder replied. "We can go next week."

"No, I can't that soon…" Scully looked down, disappointed. She looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry Mulder, I can't leave Christian…"

Mulder kissed her reassuringly. "It's okay…you tell me when…and that's when we'll go"

"If all goes well, there will be 3 more surgeries over the next 4 weeks. We can go next month?" As she said this Mulder noticed that she had become distant. He knew she was worried about Christian. He pulled her close again.

"Next month sounds great," he said then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Come on, come sit down and I'll make you some dinner."

"You, cook?" Scully smirked looking up at Mulder as he put his arm around her and led her into their small kitchen.

"Hey, come on Scully….I can cook!" She just stared at him with that adorable half smile. "Okay, so I'm no Martha Stewart, but I do make a mean grilled cheese and tomato soup," he smiled back at her.

Her eyes lit up as she stared into his eyes, "I couldn't want anything more," she said sweetly as she leaned towards him. As their lips met he knew she was talking about him and not the food. They quickly got caught up in the kiss and dinner was forgotten for the moment.


End file.
